We Are Survivors
by FreddyandPewdiepieXD
Summary: Everything was normal. Citizens just went about their lives, like they always do; a simple routine. But then everything change. The world all of a sudden became a living hell, where these "things" now rule. Everyone panicked; not knowing what to do now. Everything changed: people, society, the atmosphere, everything. Now the living has to deal with it; to endure and survive.
1. It's Only Just the Beginning

**AN: Hey guys, I want to say thanks for reading my new story, I really appreciate it. I've wanted to write this story for a while now, but I've been slacking off. Ugh, damn laziness. Anyway, I also want you guys to check out my other friends' zombie stories too. They're really good, in my opinion. But anyway, this is mainly based on the game **_**The Last of Us**_**, well you know…the zombies (mainly runners), hunters, QZ's, pretty much everything in between. So before I begin, my friends and I are actually older in this story; about around our adult age (about around 18-19). So we can drive and what not, cause yolo am I right? So here's my first zombie story, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It was like any other day but it was different. Very different, in many ways. This is their first year that all of them actually graduated and can all do what the hell they want! Everyone just got done finishing up all of the exams and finals and successfully graduated. Hell yeah, they can all do whatever they want now and not get yell at for it. Everyone was happy, but yet at the same time, they're really not. When August comes, all nine of them would have to move out of Pennsylvania and move to college. They all grew up together; they've share a strong bond that help made through the entire school year since the beginning. All of them knew this day would come, if they only expect what's going to happen next…

It was a hot summer evening, about around 5:30 in the evening. Everyone just got done finishing watching the annual Martinsburg Parade. Every citizen from Martinsburg cheered for everyone and everything for each of the floats and marching bands. When the parade was done, the nine of them walked up to Memorial Park and congratulates Mr. Berry on a job well done. As the students were packing up their instruments, they all had a decent conversation right before Mr. Berry and the students leave.

"Oh my word, look at all of you guys", Mr. Berry comments, "You guys to seem to grow on me."

"That's not the only thing that's growing on me", Trevor grins at his friends, mainly Becca. She made one of her evil, dark glares at him and punches him hard in his left shoulder. Trevor flinches in pain and rub his sensitive arm, cursing under his breath.

"Anyway", Mr. Berry continues, "I'm going to miss you all so much. You're all like my kids, I'm afraid I'll never see you again." He looks away and scratches the back of his head, showing off his grey hair.

"Aw, don't worry", Debra announced, "All of us got your contacts, so…pretty much, we're in touch with you."

"I really appreciate that, you guys, really I do", Mr. Berry respond with a faint smile on his face. The two buses starts up, full of students getting ready to travel back to the school. Mr. Berry let out a loud sigh and started toward the band van. He opened the car door and look back at all nine of his graduated students for the very last time.

"I'll see you all later", he responded with a simple wave. They all wave back at him, smiling and saying bye. He gave them a faint smile once again before entering the band van, start the engine, and drove off with the other buses.

The nine of them walked away and proceeds into the carnival. It was really crowded. Many kids laughing and screaming on wild rides while the adults munching on yummy, greasy food. All around, many people were having fun; there are so many options to choose from: eat food, play games, ride rides, hang out by the playground, it's just that awesome.

"So what do we do now?" Bransin questions us, wrapping an arm around Ashlyn and smiling at her. Ashlyn giggles at him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Why do you think we're here?" Becca said sarcastically, "We're here to have some fun!"

"Hell yeah!" Alyssa screamed, fist-pumping in the air.

"Let's make this night memorable, shall we?!" Jess added on, locking her arms between Alyssa and James. James swaps her away.

"Woah! Easy there girl!" James blurted out as he took a step back from her," I know we're both friends and all but-"Jess bitch-slaps him in his chest.

"You dick! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jess screams in his face. James rubbed his chest with his callused hands, making 'one of his faces' like he always do. Becca laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess, calm your tits", Becca says to Jess. She glared back at her. A moment later, she just let out a meh and shook it off. Becca rolled her eyes and made a stupid smirk.

"Time's a wasting", Debra replied. She grabs Kaitlin and drags her to the bumper cars.

"You heard the lady", Trevor said, "Let's go and have some fun."

It now has been hours. Many hours; about five hours to be exact. Goofing off and having a good time with friends. All nine did nothing but ride rides, play games, and eat all the greasy food that was surprisingly delicious. It was a beautiful night; the stars the shining bright and the moon was big and full just enough for everyone to see. All nine of them sat at a picnic table, talking about what's going to happen in the future.

"What do we do when August comes around?" Bransin questions us. All of us look at each other, not knowing how to answer it.

"Uh, Facebook!" Alyssa blurted out, like it was obvious.

"That's not what I meant!" Bransin snaps back and makes an evil glare at her. Bransin and Alyssa were distant and want nothing to do with each other. Ashlyn notices it and gently grabs his hand and comforts him. It seems to work, he begins to relax and shows a weak smile at her. She smiles back at him. Oh, what a cute couple they were.

"I don't know", Becca replied, "We'll think of something." She brushed back a strand of her dark brown hair back behind her ear.

There was a scream out of nowhere. All nine snaps up and turn around, startled. The scream came from the parking lot. They all got up from the table and jogged to the parking lot. When they got there, it was something they never forget. A little six-year-old boy was being attacked by someone, a man wearing ragged and dirty clothing. He was on top of him, screaming bloody murder.

"Mommy!" The little boy screamed bloody murder. "Mommy!" He screams even louder.

Trevor was confident enough to drop-kick the man in the face, but when he did, he totally regrets it. The man was all covered in the boy's flesh and blood all over his pale and moldy skin. His eyes were an abnormal color; they were yellow with red rims all around the eyes. The man growls at Trevor and pounces on top of him, trying to nip at his neck. He screams in terror, knowing this is going to be the end of him. He was about to become bait when someone wacked the back of his head. It was James with a large, tree branch in his tight-gripped hand.

"Thanks", Trevor replied to James, who is offering a hand to help him up.

"You so owe me bro", James huffs as he pulls him up.

"Guys!" Kaitlin shouted, "We gotta get outta here now!"

She pointed over at Walnut Street and they saw were more of them, coming right out of nowhere. They were chasing many innocent people and some eventually weren't so lucky. It was terrifying; none of them move, from being shocked about all what had occurred. Some of the things were screaming and growling at them and ran toward them. They were getting closer and closer; they knew that they gotta run. Real quick! They all turned around and dash across the carnival. Everyone screamed in horror; adults grabbing their young ones and have either ran or drove off, some climbed high in trees, other just defend theirselves what they could find. They, sadly, got attack and got eaten alive by those things. The nine friends dodge those things as best as they could until they found a shed and lock themselves in it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Escaping the Devil's Playground

**AN: This chapter was supposed to be included in chapter 1 but it was over 2,000 words long; so I was like maybe I should shorten this...yeah, that's what I'll do. Oh and FYI, if you're hoping that Joel, Ellie, and the rest of the characters would be mention in the story, you thought wrong. I'm just using some of the ideas of the stories, mainly the infected and the hunters…FUCKING HUNTERS! If you're also hoping for romance as well, well my friend, consider yourself lucky. I'm not telling whose paring up with who and all that good stuff till later on :3 Thank you so much for reading my zombie story, or a Pewdiepie calls it, a ZAMBIE story XD, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

James flipped on the light switch, leaving them to see a little bit. It was full of gardening tools and boxes full of chemicals, tools, and rags. The group was all shocked. They all saw everything, down to the very last detail. It was so goddamn awful. Everyone was at the stage now of panicking, pacing back and forth, muttering words under their breath, the whole nine yards.

"What the fuck was that?!" Alyssa screams out loud. She scratches the back of her red hair violently, looking up with worry, brown eyes.

"How the hell are we gonna get outta here?!" Debra screams out louder over Alyssa.

Everyone was screaming and shouting, completely panicking. _This can't be happening! The group was falling apart._ _I got to do something about it, fast! _Becca took matters in her own hands and stood up on a rather large, sturdy create. "Would everybody just calm down and shut the fuck up?!" Everyone immediately stops what they were doing and looks up at her.

"How the hell are we supposed to calm down at a situation like this?!" Jess screams at her.

"I don't know!" Becca screams back. A moment of silence pass by, making everyone going to panic-mode again. "One thing I know is that we gotta figure out a plan."

"Ha, yeah, no shit", Trevor said sarcastically.

Becca glares at him through her dark, piercing green eyes. "This is not the time to be sarcastic!" Becca snapped through her teeth.

"Becca's right", Kaitlin blurted out, "We definitely need to have a plan."

"A good one", Debra added on.

There was a moment of silence once again. "Maybe we can use these garden tools to defend ourselves against them", Alyssa spoke up. "For, you know, self-defense." Everyone seems to be fond of her idea.

"But what do we do then?" James asks Alyssa. She thought for a second and said nothing and backs off; obviously she has no idea how to reply his answer. "That's what I thought", he muttered.

"I got an idea", Jess blurted out, "How about we all get to my and Bransin car and then travel to one of our houses, to have things sorted out better."

"That could work", Becca said, "I suggest that we all should go to my house cause it's the closest."

"And it's in the middle of nowhere", Jess added on trying to lighten the mood.

Becca chuckled with a faint smile on her face, "That too". She examined everyone's faces, who looked pretty much satisfied with the idea, except for Trevor. Becca jumped off the create, which made a loud thump on the concrete floor.

"Oh great, what's your problem?" Becca snapped at Trevor.

"Why do we have to go to your house?" Trevor said, "My house is obviously closer."

Becca glared up at him, not wanting to argue. "No, it's not; we're sticking to the plan."

"But-"

"No ands, ifs, or buts, Trevor!" Becca snapped. "I am in no mood for your shit; not one goddamn bit!" He glared back at her and back off, knowing that he has been defeated.

Becca walked up to the group, with Trevor following behind her. "Alright", Becca sighed and straighten up her posture a bit, "Everyone grabbed a weapon. We're getting the hell outta here!"

They grabbed everything that's useful to them; from rakes and hoes to hatchets and chainsaws, they're very much beyond prepared. As when Kaitlin was about to unlock the door, someone spoke out.

"I can't do this", Ashlyn quietly blurted out.

Everyone paused and turned around to look at her. She was looking at the ground trying not to show her watery eyes. She shifted a bit to straighten up, looking at each one of us. She was the type of person who's kinda skeptical and get all up set and confuse with difficult situations; this is one of those difficult situations. It's very tough for her; very tough, actually.

"I can't go out and see another innocent child dying like that", she whimpers, "I can still see the look on that little boy's face, the pain in his eyes, screaming bloody murder for his mom. I don't- I don't know if I could go through with this…" she drifted off mid-sentence and then broke down.

Bransin took notice of this and immediately ran over to her to comfort her. He hates to see her all this upset, it makes him more upset. He brought her closer to him and hugs her. He gently rocks her back and forth, whispering sweet-nothings to her.

"Hey, it's okay", he whispers in her ear, "It's okay".

He repeats those words, over and over again. She sobbed uncontrollably but then died down. From whimpering and deep sobbing to just sniffles and tiny little coughs, she was a little better. Ashlyn looked up at Bransin, smiling at her; a small smile appears on her face. He kisses her forehead and embraces her in a deep and loving hug, just for her and only for her. She feels a lot better now, knowing that she's safe and protected by the comfort of her boyfriend. _I'll try to be strong, just for you._ There was a moment of silence until she pulled away and spoke up again.

"Okay", Ashlyn sighs, wiping what's left of her tears, "I think I'm good."

Once she said that, everyone was in position. They were going to make a run for it. They have to get out of the shed and fought through those damn things; to get Bransin's and Jess's car on the other side of the carnival.

"Is everybody ready?" Becca questions everyone. Most of the answers were nods, some said yeah. She straightens up just and bit and tightens her grip on her hatchet. "Kaitlin", she said directly at her, "unlock the door." She firmly grabbed her shovel in her left hand as she unlocks the door.

"Now, run!" Becca screams and everyone ran to the parking lot, with their weapons in hand.

A couple of infected notice them running and came right after them. James and Trevor turned around to attacked back. Trevor turned on his chainsaw and chopped four of the infected head's off. He grinned down at them and returned his attention to James. He has his flamethrower and fried those things up real quick; all seven of them dropped like flies and didn't move. They both catch up to their friends and them being so brutal with the infected. Debra took her weed-whacker and hit over its head, its head shattered and splats all over her.

"Fucking bitch!" Debra spat. She flipped them off and ran straight to Jess's car.

Kaitlin has her shovel and wacked two of them back. One was coming right behind her and pounced on her before she can process in her mind what the hell happened. She dropped her shovel to defend herself. It shows its yellow, rotten teeth, which was covered in flesh and blood, at her and try to nip at her neck. She fought back, she try to push it off of her but to no avail.

"Help!" Kaitlin screams, "Someone, get this thing off of me!"

Before she can even become zombie bait, Alyssa took her crowbar and smashes it through its skull. It went deep in the socket of its brain and dropped down on top of Kaitlin. She pushed it off of her and quickly got up. She looks down at herself, noticing all the blood and dirt covering her clothes head to toe.

"C'mon!" Alyssa says as she grabs her hand, "They're already at the car, we gotta go!"

Kaitlin and Alyssa quickly ran to the parking lot. Seven of them were already fasten in, ready to go. They both hopped into the back of Jess's green Hyundai Tucson with Debra. Trevor, James, Ashlyn, and Becca are all hopped into Bransin's black Dodge Durango. Both Jess and Bransin starts their own cars and then quickly drove off.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Trouble Along the Way

**AN: Godammit. For some reason, my story isn't posted under the Last of Us category what-so-ever. I tried everything, but nothing happen at all. So I'm like 'fuck that; I'm done messing with it'. Plus, I updated my first two chapters. I obviously seen some mistakes and felt like I should change it, which I did. If you guys ever find my story and read this, thanks for your appreciation. I also put up the first chapter of this story on deviantart as well. That was a pain in the ass. It took me forever putting it up. IDK how I should label it: by its story or chapter title. Maybe the chapter title, IDK, I'll think of something. So before I bored you out with this, here's chapter three of the story (sorry it's a little bit short BTW).**

* * *

They all finally drove out of that parking lot. Jess lead ahead of Bransin and took a turn onto State Street and then later turned left on Market Street. All of their friends look through their windows in horror: many people running and screaming from the infected, from all different directions. Houses were on fire, so were some people. Rolling around on the ground, screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs. The more people that came out on the street, the more it made it difficult to get the hell out of Martinsburg.

"C'mon, people, move!" Jess beeped her horn and quickly drove through, followed by Bransin right behind.

It seems to work; a lot of the citizens moved quickly out of the way. By the time the nine of them seems to be in the clear, more of the infected came running forward. Jess's eyes widen in horror and gripped tightly on the wheel.

"Everybody hold on!" Jess screams out loud. She then presses her foot up against the accelerator. In a matter of seconds, she came flying down the road like crazy. She hit many of the infected as she drove right through.

"Debra", Jess spoke up once more, "check and see if Bransin and the others are still following us."

Debra turned around, following by Kaitlin as she does so. Bransin's car quickly ran over some more and infected and made past through. "Yep, they're still right behind us." Both of the girls turned back around, sighing in relief. Jess looked up in her mirror and nods at them; she then looks back at the open road.

"I hope Curryville isn't that bad" Kaitlin spoke up.

"I pretty sure, maybe not a bad as-"

She was cut off when the Curryville water tower fell over and crashes onto the road. Jess swerves out of the way just in time; she got off Curryville Road and then crashes into a tree. Everyone in the car sat in silence for a moment, processing in their minds what just had happen.

"Is everyone okay?" Jess questions Debra, Kaitlin, and Alyssa. Everyone nods their head as a yes in response; Jess nods her head and sighs in relief. "Okay good, we need to get the hell out."

Jess and Alyssa open and hopped out of the car doors; then let Debra and Kaitlin out. As they all hopped out, Bransin drove up and stops his car. He rolls down his window. "Hey, are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah, none of us got hurt!" Jess replies back.

Bransin was relieved by her statement. "Okay good", he muttered under his breath. Bransin turned around and looks at the three passengers in the back. "One of you guys get out of the car so they can get it." James opens the car door and hops out. "C'mon, get in here!" Bransin calls out at them. They all heard more horrible growling as more of infected appear out of one of the houses. "Hurry!" Bransin screams.

All four of the girls ran over and hopped in one by one. Kaitlin and Debra safely got in, ready to go. But when Jess finally ran over, she heard a scream. All of them look over and saw Alyssa on the ground. She had apparently tripped on her way over because her shoelace was untied. That resulting to one of them on top of her, trying to nip at her flesh. She screams in horror as she's face to face with it. That thing, was once was a young woman, hisses and growls at her but then stops when it was blasted in the head with Bransin's 9mm.

Jess immediately runs over to her and helps her up. Once Alyssa got up, they both ran back to Bransin's car. It was a tight fit but everyone found a spot to sit and James then shut and locks the door.

"Thanks", Alyssa replies to Bransin. "For saving me and all".

"Yep", Bransin replies back as he puts up the window. He puts his gun on safety and puts the 9mm under his seat, safe and secured.

"When did you get a gun?" Ashlyn asked him. "How long were you-"

"There's no time explaining now", Bransin cuts her off, "I'll tell you later."

In a matter of seconds, Bransin immediately presses his foot on the accelerator and quickly drove off to Becca's house, losing the infected behind as well.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. What are We Gonna Do?

**AN: Sorry for delaying chapter 3 a couple of days, I was busy doing other stuff that was important (mainly just slacking off). Chapter 3 wasn't supposed to exist at all until I finally though I was gonna do it. I had a hard time wording it at the beginning of the chapter, so sorry if it didn't make any sense. So here's my next chapter, this one will be longer than the last one, that's for sure.**

* * *

The nine of them are now pulled in the driveway of Becca's house. It was a small driveway just big enough for Bransin to pull in between her mom's pink truck and Becca's van. All of them hopped out of the vehicle and quickly walks into her house. Becca unlocks the door and lets her eight friends in first before her and locks the door. The house was dark, like if the electricity got cut off. "_There's no way that the electricity got cut off yet",_ Becca thought to herself,_ "There's no way." _Becca walked into the kitchen to turn on the lights.

"Becca", Debra spoke out, "I don't think that-" When Becca turned on the switch, the kitchen lights came on. "Nevermind", she mutters.

Becca sighs out loud before speaking. "Guys, you might as well get comfortable", she pulls out a chair and sits down, "We're gonna stay here for the night".

It didn't take long for all nine of them to get settle down. Jess, Alyssa, and Debra stayed in the kitchen with Becca while the rest sat in the living room, staring blankly at the TV. Everyone was quiet, still trying to take in what had happen earlier. It was dead quiet when Trevor got up and turned on the TV. Everyone's attention turn to his, seeing what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Becca questions him.

"I'm trying to turn on the TV so we can all watch the news", he replies back as he glances up at her and then back at the TV.

"Trevor, I highly doubt that any of the stations will be on", she said as she gets up to stretch her legs.

"Well, let's see and find out", Trevor muttered, mainly to himself. He grabbed the remote that was sitting on top of the TV and turned to channel ten. "You're now watching WTAJ news at eleven, with John Clay and Caroline Donaldson!" Trevor turned up the volume and took a step back so everyone can see and gather around.

"We have breaking news!" John Clay spoke out, "As you may know by now we all are now under a major crisis: a zombie apocalypse!"

"Yes, we're all under huge precautions around the area to keep everyone safe", Caroline Donaldson spoke out, "John Flannigan is on the case."

"Thanks Caroline", John Flannigan responded, "I'm now standing at the Logan Valley Mall where many of our citizens are being evacuated at the moment by the National Guard. As you can see right behind me, each person in line is being tested by our top-rated scientist-to check if they're infected. Luckily, most of our citizens weren't bit by these horrible things but it's going pretty smooth so far."

"Get on the ground now!" One of the solders screamed out. Everyone turned around to see a young woman being screamed at, who was clearly terrified as everyone else. "Get on the ground, NOW!" He quickly pointed his gun up at her.

"Please!" the young woman screamed, "I'm not infected!"

"Like hell you are!" the soldier screamed, "Get on the FUCKING ground, NOW!"

He violently grabbed her long blond hair and shoved her to the ground. The young woman hit head first on the pavement; she bleeding out of side of her right temple, screaming out in pain and agony. She gave her last strength to stand on her hands and knees; she looks up at the violent soldier who did this to her, in front of everyone. Her blues glance up at him, through her watery eyes and mumbles quietly, "Please, don't-" The soldier press his assault rifle to her head and shot her, dropping to the ground like a fly. Everyone screams in terror when the camera cut off.

Both John and Caroline were left both startled and shocked, leaving them completely speechless. Both of their faces completely pale, not knowing what to say at all. It then got cut off to report an emergency alert. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE MUST BE EVCUATED NEAR THEIR LOCAL CITY AND STAY THERE! EACH PERSON MUST BE CHECKED BEFORE ENTERING! BY MORNING, THE CITIES WILL BE CLOSED OFF! ONCE THE CITIES ARE BEEN CLOSED OFF, NO ONE CAN GET IN OR OUT OF THEIR NEARBY CITY!" At that moment, the TV station got cut off and then when black for good.

All nine of them were completely shocked, staring at each other with big eyes. Many of them either murmured under their breath, shaking their heads in denial.

"What the fuck, man?!" James screeched, rubbing the back of his black hair as he paced back and forth.

"Did you see that girl?!" Alyssa shouts, she points to the TV, "That girl got shot by that fucking prick!"

"Well, she was bit, Alyssa", Jess said, "What else would they do?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jess", she snaps back, "Maybe take her somewhere else so nobody can watch!"

Jess glares angrily at her, "You don't have to be a bitch, you know. It would be a lot easier if you weren't sarcastic all the time and just shut the hell up!"

Alyssa's brown eyes widen and became irate. She got off of the couch and pointed a finger at her. "Do you know what?! I'm sick and tired of your compl-"

"That's enough!" Becca screams over the both of them, "I'm not gonna deal with this fucking bullshit at my house! You both can either just shut up, or you can deal with this fucking nonsense outside!"

Everyone looked at Becca, they can't even believe the rage was erupted within her, and then they look back over to Jess and Alyssa. They both gave each other a sharp, dark glare and walked away. Becca looks at all of her friends, who are clearly petrified by their natural surroundings, and sighs out loud and walks back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

"Guys", Ashlyn spoke out, "What are we gonna do?" She looks at her friends and Bransin through her green, worried eyes.

"I don't know", Bransin added, "But I know that I'm not going to Altoona, that's for sure." He grabs Ashlyn's small hands into his larger and calloused one, she calm down just a bit and gave him a faint smile.

"I agree", Becca says as she walks back out of the living room, "What about you guys?" She gestures to the other seven for a response. They responded with nods and simple murmurs yeah.

"I never going back to Altoona ever again", Debra responded, "The way the military runs this operation, I'm positive that they're gonna shoot me in the head, whenever if I'm infected or not."

"Yeah", Kaitlin murmurs, "and the way they shot that girl…" her eyes cast back at the TV, feeling shivers going throughout her body once more.

"Don't even get started on that", Trevor spoke out, "I don't even want to think about it." He leaned forward and buries his head into his palms.

Dead silence filled up the room once more. "We need to figure out a plan", Jess spoke out, "To leave this god forsaken place."

"And gather supplies", Alyssa added on as she straighten up her posture," Food, Clothes, Weapons, Ammo, Medicine, the whole nine yards."

"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "But where are we gonna go and get it at?"

"That I don't know", Alyssa said with disappointment in her voice. She looked over at Jess and back at everyone else, wanting to know the best location to go and raid at; none of them answer but luckily Becca spoke up.

"How about we go to Saxton", Becca spoke out, "They have what we need without all of those goddamn soldiers taking over everything." She looks up at her friends, which are actually going with it.

"But what happens if the military is already there?" Trevor questions her.

Becca rolled her eyes at him. _Really, Trevor, you seriously want to think about the negatives right now?_ "Trevor, they're not gonna be there."

"How would you know?" Trevor raises an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms.

Becca sighs as she shifts her standing position. "I just do".

"That doesn't really prove anything", Trevor added on.

"Yeah, well, it's better than no plan at all", Becca said as she crosses her arms. "AND it's also better that were not gonna be treated like animals at THAT place!"

Trevor was about to say more but quickly stop himself. _Maybe she's right. It's better than nothing. _That thought made him stop arguing and left out an exhausting sigh, leaving the conversation cold.

"Okay, that settles", Becca says confidently and straightens up, "We're all heading to Saxton tomorrow morning. If anyone else wants to speak up, do it now or forever hold your peace." They all snickered and rolls their eyes at her comment; it was about time someone use sarcasm to lighten the mood. She gazes upon them, receiving no more discussion on the topic. "Alrighty then! Since that's taken care of, let's go and crash for the night."

"Ah, yes, sleep", Jess got up and stretched her arms out, "That's about what I just need."

"Well, the way you've been acting, you surely need more than just sleep", James snickers.

Jess immediately shoots an evil glare at him and kicks his shin. "OW!" James exclaims. He rubs his throbbing shin as everyone else laughs at him. He looks up at Jess and receives an evil grin.

"I can do more than just kicking, you know", she said darkly. James's dark brown eyes widen and immediately back off, raising both of his hands in the air.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Becca giggles, "You don't wanna waste all of that energy fighting and kicking the hell out of each other, huh?" She raises her eyebrow and smirks. They both shook at theirs heads at her, and then giggles in response. "That's what I thought." She walked over to the closet and brought out many, heavy blankets and a couple of pillows. "Everyone grab a blanket and pillow and go to fucking bed, goddammit! I don't want to use the whip!" They all laughed and smile, knowing this is a great way to end for the night.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
